Nine Months to the Beginning
by mispatch
Summary: A look into life on the Ark when Abby was pregnant with Clarke. Everybody has a story…what's theirs? Cannon pairings with an AbbyxKane perspective.
1. At the Beginning

_Month Three_

"Thank you for your time, Council. This meeting is adjourned."

Chancellor Sydney and the rest of the council members started to organize their paperwork, stowing them away for the evening.

Jake looked at Abby, giving her a wide grin. He stood up and cleared his throat.

Jaha raised his head, an expression of surprise only for a moment until he realized who the speaker was. He leaned back in his chair, arms folded as he assessed Jake's mood.

"Council members. If I could have one minute of your time," Jake said. He reached out a hand to Abby, encouraging her to stand with him.

"We have an announcement to make."

Kane curiously leaned forward with his chin resting on his hand. As his past experiences told him, any ideas that the Griffins had could only be trouble for him.

Jake motioned to Abby, prompting her.

"I'm pregnant," Abby announced calmly with a smile on her lips.

A beat of silence filled the room as everybody processed her words. _Pregnant? Abigail Griffin is pregnant? Finally!_

The council room exploded with excitement.

"Congratulations, Abby," Jaha said as he stood, grasping Abby's hand in his. He gave a soft pat to the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Thelonious," Abby smiled.

Jake shook Jaha's hand. "Little Wells will have another friend soon enough!" Jake exclaimed.

All in the room laughed. The energy was high after hours of the grueling council debate.

Diana made her way to the Griffins and gave her a quick embrace. "This is fantastic news, Abby," she said smoothly. "How far along are you?"

"Three months," replied Abby. Diana gave her a tight smile and picked up her papers. "Well then, congratulations Abby." Diana was the first to exit the council chamber.

The remaining few members of the council made their way to Abby and Jake, congratulating them with endless handshakes and hugs.

Marcus Kane stood up, cleared his throat. Jake and Kane embraced briefly. "Congratulations, Jake, Abby. I'm sure you both must be thrilled." He looked over at Abby, meeting her dark brown eyes.

"Thank you, Marcus. We couldn't ask for more," Abby replied. She reached out a hand and Kane clasped her hand, quickly letting it go after giving it a small shake.

Jake laughed. "Why so serious, Kane? Still the same as when we were younger!" Jake thumped Kane on the back whole heartedly. "We're talking about a child, not a missile," he joked.

"Ah, well...according to the tales of my Mother, those are one and the same." Kane laughed softly and nodded his head to Abby. As he started to make his way to the exiting hallway, Kane stopped and turned around.

"I assume Callie has known for some time now?" Kane asked knowingly.

Abby turned to face him and grinned. "I couldn't resist," she answered simply.

Kane let out a subtle breath and walked through the doors.

* * *

><p>"I thought it went well, didn't you, Abby?" Jake said, moving his knight piece.<p>

Abby took a thoughtful look at the chessboard, developing a plan. She used her left hand to knock down Jake's knight with her bishop, as her right hand rested on top of Jake's beside the chessboard.

"I thought it did. I'm surprised nobody knew already," Abby said, looking up at Jake. "Nygel has been giving me her odd looks lately."

Jake chuckled at the thought. "Nygel gives _everybody_ those looks, Abby. Don't you worry, now that Kane is the Chief Security Officer, they'll catch her on something soon enough."

They looked into each other's eyes and a playful smile graced Abby's lips. Abby lowered her voice.

"Well if we know Kane well enough, then we'll know that he'll be right on her trail."

Abby's pawn was knocked off the board by Jake's rook. "I kind of miss the good old days with Kane. Remember that time so long ago when Kane and I went to the first annual Masquerade party, and-"

"-and Kane pointed out this girl to you, who you fell head over heels for," Abby smiled, finishing his sentence. "I feel like I know this story from beginning to end."

"I should hope so, seeing as _you_ are my wife," Jake said as he watched Abby take his rook.

"Your _pregnant_ wife," Abby corrected.

Jake looked into Abby's eyes and whispered to himself, "My pregnant wife."

"I wonder what she'll be like..." Abby wondered.

Jake slid his queen across the board. "She? You've already got it all figured out now haven't you?"

"I can just feel it. And if she's anything like her Mom..." she trailed off. Abby took her queen and knocked off Jake's queen. "...she'll know exactly how to distract her Dad. Checkmate."

Jake leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He gave her a sly look, shaking his head in disbelief. Jake reached out to hold Abby's hand, giving the back of her hand a light kiss.

Only six more months to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank's for reading! This multi-chapter story will follow cannon relationships from The 100 with an AbbyxKane perspective. I hope you'll like to read more soon! Please Review!


	2. Heartache

_Month Four_

Abby flipped through her papers, mentally sorting through the names in her mind. Twenty-two applicants...and Abby needed to choose just one.

"Yes!"

Abby looked up from the pile of paperwork and saw her husband standing in front of the couch with his arms reached outwards. Jaha sat on the other end of the couch. One arm was placed tensely behind his neck, and the other was resting on a sleepy Wells who was laying across his Dad's lap.

"There you go! _That_ is how a play is made!" Jake exclaimed as he watched the soccer players celebrate on the small television screen.

Jaha groaned at the thought of yet again losing another bet against Jake.

"Oh _please_, that was a shot of luck!" Jaha retorted.

Jake let out a deep laugh. "That's what you would _like_ to think, my friend, but the Whitecaps are made of skill!"

"That's what you said about the winning team last time!" Jaha argued, pointing at the stack of worn discs beside the television.

A small chuckle escaped Abby as she listened to their conversation.

"Boys, play nice," Abby chided. She had managed to at least sort through the names of potentials now.

Jake turned to see Abby concentrated in the internship dilemma. Her forehead was crinkled in concentration, and Jake knew she was starting to worry.

"Hun, come join us. We know how much you love to win," Jake said, trying to entice her.

Abby leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Oh, maybe soon. I just don't think any of these people are quite right..."

Little Wells dangled his feet and hopped off the couch, running with short steps to the chair beside Abby.

Abby smiled, running her hand over Wells' hair. He was such a sweet boy.

Wells leaned into Abby's side and she put her arm around him. Jaha looked backwards behind the couch to the desk Abby was working on. With wistful eyes, Jaha gave his son an encouraging smile and turned around to listen to Jake again.

In silence, Abby continued to rifle through the applicants, reading applications, letters of achievements, personal statements...they all started to blur together after the 14th resume. The fanatic conversation between Jake and Jaha faded to monotonous background noise.

She looked down to her side at the quiet child beside her. His brown eyes were awake, and his head had turned upwards to look curiously at her.

"Are you sleepy, Wells?" Abby asked. Wells shook his head in response.

He looked so much like his mother...his nose, his mouth, his cheeks...his _eyes._ Yet, even at such a young age, Abby could tell he had inherited his calm, brilliant personality from his father.

"You know, I'm going to be having a baby soon, Wells. Maybe you can meet her when she arrives," Abby offered as she spoke softly to the child.

Wells shook his head once more, although this time with the greatest strength a child could elicit.

Abby was confused. "No?"

"I don't want you to die," Wells spouted out. His eyes pooled with the beginnings of tears.

Abby's lips parted in shock for a split moment. She was about to question his words when a realization came upon her.

"Oh, honey," Abby whispered to Wells. She hugged him to her side tightly. "It doesn't happen like that. Your Mom didn't pass because of you."

Wells nodded his head. Abby let a breath escape from her lips as she studied his crestfallen expression.

"You miss your Mom, huh?" Abby remarked. Wells nodded his head once more.

Abby grinned, thinking of the past. "She was absolutely wonderful, you know that right? A true heroine on the Ark." She saw a small smile escape the child and Abby rubbed his shoulder.

"Will you be a hero when you grow up, Wells?" Abby looked back towards her papers scattered across the desk. "Who knows, the Ark may need you some day."

"Mmhm, I be a hero," Wells nodded enthusiastically.

Abby laughed. "Perfect, you can help me pick one then. Who's going to be my best intern?"

This is the only way I'll ever make a decision, Abby thought to herself.

Wells looked across the desk, searching through the jumble of names. He looked up at Abby's stack of books, and stood on top of the chair. The corner of a piece of paper stuck out from between two books, and Wells grabbed the edge and pulled. A final, twenty third resume appeared in his hands and Wells sat back down.

"This one!" he exclaimed.

Abby took the paper from Wells' hands and studied it. She looked to Wells and smiled.

"Congratulations, Wells, we just found ourselves a new intern."

Only five months to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed, we've got a lot more coming up in the next chapters. Please review! Cheers!


	3. The Intern

_Month Five_

"Jackson, do you have Mrs. Montera's charts?"

Abby turned around in her chair in Jackson's direction as she glanced down at the five assorted charts in her hands.

"Yes, Dr. Griffin, right here," Jackson replied quickly, grabbing the chart in front of him. He all but sprinted to Abby in eagerness, the pages fluttering in the wind.

Abby laughed. "Slow down, Jackson! I wouldn't want my newest intern to run out of steam so soon."

He looked down at his shoes, smiling. "Yes, Dr. Griffin."

Abby turned back to face the desk, setting aside the five charts to concentrate on Mrs. Montera's chart.

"Uh...also. Dr. Griffin. I was wondering...perhaps if...I know that I am quite new..." Jackson paused and cleared his throat. "I mean..._really _new..."

Abby looked up at Jackson, putting down her pen to listen.

"But I was hoping to have the opportunity to watch your work in any upcoming surgeries," Jackson quickly asked. "I-I am really eager to learn anything and everything, and...and I want to become a medical assistant someday...and-"

"Jackson," Abby said, cutting him off. Jackson looked at her with the wide eyes of a young medical student.

"Mr. Erikson has a hip fusion surgery coming up in two weeks. Perhaps instead of just sitting in, you would like to assist me instead?" Abby offered.

The door to the medical office slid open and Kane stepped in.

"Thank you Dr. Griffin! I would very much like to be your assistant!" Jackson exclaimed, nodding his head. "I'll go get his charts now to prepare for it."

Jackson turned on his heels and was met face to face with Kane. Dodging him quickly, Jackson ran out the door, the sound his footsteps dissipating.

"Who's the kid?" Kane asked, his eyes following the boy out the door.

Abby flipped a page in the chart, jotting down notes in her worn out notebook. "He's my newest intern," she replied simply.

"Intern? He seems pretty young." Kane leaned up against Abby's desk with his arms crossed. He looked down at Abby as she spoke.

"Jackson's very bright. He's certainly shown himself well," Abby replied. She finished the final sentence she was writing and put down her pen. Abby reached both her hands up above her head and stretched out her weary muscles.

Kane's eyes flickered for a split second to the sliver of stomach just below the hem of Abby's shirt. Abby released her hands and Kane's eyes trailed back up to her face. She looked so different in his mind, yet the same. Abby's eyes and her lips were the same. Her nose and her cheeks were the same. Yet, she seemed to glow with delight wherever she went. Her intoxicating character dispersing throughout the room...even during the moments when they argued with each other.

Abby stood up and Kane watched her, lost in his own thoughts. She reached up to open the cupboard above her desk and then stopped.

Kane.

_He saw her yesterday, was she... 'glowing' then? Maybe he hadn't been looking...well he _shouldn't_ have been looking... _

"Kane."

_No he definitely should not be looking. Although it's bound to happen seeing they serve on the Council together- but not like that! No, definitely not like that...why couldn't he get even his thoughts together, it's like-_

"Marcus!"

Kane blinked once and focused on the picture before him. Abby stood beside him with one hand resting on the cupboard ledge, and the other on her hip. She looked quite annoyed.

"Did you hear _anything_ I just said?" Abby chided in disbelief.

Just as Kane opened his mouth in protest, Abby cut him off.

"This is why we never see eye to eye, Marcus," Abby said. She stretched a hand upwards, reaching for a jar filled with latex gloves. "It's like anything I say has no weight to it."

"You're right, Abby. I'm sorry," Kane said hastily.

Abby said nothing, her lips parted in surprise that Kane had _actually _apologized. And so promptly, as well.

"Apology accepted..." Abby trailed off. Abby reached up to the top of the cupboard, just inches shy of her goal. She stood up on her tip toes, waving her hand slightly in vain. "Marcus, could you?" Abby asked, motioning to the jar of latex gloves at the top of the cupboard.

Kane shook off his thoughts. "Of course," he said, pulling the jar down onto the counter. "I didn't think. You shouldn't..." Kane trailed off as he realized what he was about to say. Nobody tells Abby Griffin that she shouldn't do something.

Abby gave him a sideward glance and raised an eyebrow questioningly. She would let it slide this time...

"Apparently pregnant women shouldn't stand on chairs. At least, that's what I heard from _some doctor_ around here," Abby smiled.

This is what Kane had been missing these past few years. The light banter between the two of them had slowly died down and had been replaced with constant arguments after their recent promotions into the Council.

"Were you looking for something, Marcus?" Abby asked, pulling out two pairs of latex gloves.

"For you, actually," Kane said. "It's about the containment breach last month. We can't have friends and relatives visiting the sick, Abby. It would be putting residents of the Ark at risk, surely you know that?"

"I do know that, Marcus. However, I told Commander Marques that although those people were ill, that particular strain of pneumonia was not contagious. I saw no threat."

Kane replied, "Even so, Abby, it was dangerous to go against the Commander's orders. The -"

Abby cut him off abruptly, "The Commander isn't a doctor." She looked into Kane's eyes, "I wasn't going to keep families from each other, Marcus. They were concerned and there was no threat of contamination."

Kane released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I understand that...it's just...Commander Marques isn't happy with your decision."

"I'm pregnant, Marcus, not inept," Abby shot back.

"I don't want to see you in handcuffs, Abby. Just be careful. Please?"

A beat of silence filled the room as a wash of remorse feel over Abby. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so harsh with him.

Abby whispered, "Yes. I will."

Kane took a deep breath in, straightening out his back. He cleared his throat, silently nodded once to Abby, and quickly strode out the room without so much as a glance backwards.

This time, it was Abby that released the breath she didn't know she held.

Only four months to go.


	4. A New Chancellor

_Month Six_

"Hey, Baby. How're you feeling?"

Abby groaned as she leaned backwards into her chair, letting her head fall backwards. Her hair hung loose and it fell just below the top of the chair. She closed her eyes and Jake disappeared from sight.

"I tell women during exams exactly what's to be expected...but I suppose it's different on the other side of the spectrum," Abby laughed.

Jake placed both his hands gently on her shoulders and massaged them. "Hmm...have I told you how much I love you?" Jake asked cheekily.

Abby smiled and her eyes remained closed. "About, oh, a hundred times."

"Well, I love you, Baby. I'm glad you decided to carry the baby instead of me," Jake chuckled.

Abby opened her eyes and swatted Jake's hands away. She spun around in the chair with a wide grin on her face. "Somehow, I don't think that would have worked out."

Abby held her hands out and Jake helped pull her up from her seat. "Hopefully this will be the last of the morning sickness, it's been slowing down lately," Abby admitted.

Jake released her hands and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, guiding her out the room. "I sure hope so, Doctor Griffin," he said.

The door opened and Abby and Jake exited into the main corridor, making their way to the Service Hall. All on the current Council were summoned to oversee the Consigning of the Chancellor Ceremony. Late the preceding night, Abby and Jake had learned of Diana Sydney's resignation from the Chancellor position, therefore entrusting Jaha as the temporary Chancellor of the Ark until an election could be held. However, what caused Diana's immediate resignation, neither Abby nor Jake could figure out.

"Thelonious as Chancellor...imagine that," Jake said absentmindedly. The pair turned a corner and slowly weaved through the people milling about.

"Well we always knew he was second in command, but..." Abby dropped her voice and whispered the last part. "...Diana Sydney _resigning_? Not a chance."

Slowly, they made their way to the Service Hall. Jake matched Abby's pace, giving Abby the occasional glance of assessment.

"What time is it?" Abby asked.

Jake raised his wrist and checked his watch. The fabric wristband was starting to show some wear with continued usage. He treasured the watch as Abby had given it to him as part of a gift for their first wedding anniversary.

"Almost 8am," Jake replied.

Jake and Abby turned one last corner, walked down the corridor, and stopped at a set of sliding doors. Jake reached out to press the button and the doors both slid open to reveal the Service Hall. Inside, two workers were hastily setting up chairs in neat rows across the previously empty room. The section of chairs were positioned to face the low platform at one end of the room. On top of the platform was a single row of eight chairs, separated in the middle by a worn, metallic podium.

On the left side of the podium, Commander Marques sat with one other government official, and an older woman. They chatted in hushed voices, their stoic expressions indicating business. One seat remained empty for Jake.

The right side of the podium held one empty seat for Abby. Occupying two seats were Thelonius and little Wells. Thelonius sat quietly with his arm around Wells, who was fast asleep considering the early hour. Kane sat in the remaining chair. His crossed arms and relaxed posture indicated boredom to some, but his eyes gave him away. They darted across the room from person to person, and it seemed he was entirely alert, searching for any persons of interest.

Jake and Abby walked across the room, passing first by Abby's seat on the platform. Abby took her seat, and lightly grazed Jaha's shoulder with her hand. Their eyes met in understanding. Jake placed a soft kiss to Abby's hair and quickly clapped Jaha's shoulder as he passed to his own seat.

The soft murmur within the room ceased as the older woman stood at the podium. Her dark hair had started to grey, and the silver threads were held tight in a bun at the back of her head. She stood with confidence and her previous position as a favoured Ex-Chancellor of the Ark gave her unprecedented authority.

"Thank you all for joining us on such short notice. We shall begin today..." Madam Ahmad said as the ceremony commenced.

As the speech went on, the words started to fade to the back of Abby's mind. The only things running through her mind at the moment were outrageous theories of what could have led to Diana Sydney's resignation.

Abby felt her stomach start to churn and she took a deep breath in. _Now is _really_ not the time, _she thought to herself. _In, and out, in, and out_, Abby repeated to herself. Her breathing sped up and so Abby closed her eyes, blocking out the harsh glow of the fluorescent lights.

"Are you okay, Abby?" Kane asked, his voice low enough so nobody else could hear.

Abby's eyes remained closed and she quickly nodded yes to him. After a few laboured breaths, she tilted her head to the side and said, "Morning sickness."

Kane's mouth formed a small 'o' in understanding and he watched for a second as Abby breathed in an out. He hated to see her enduring this, but what was he to do? Kane reached underneath his seat and held out a metal cup half full of water. Abby opened her eyes after sensing motion from Kane and saw him offering his water to her. She took the cup and drank slowly, sip by sip, allowing the water to hopefully soothe her stomach.

"Thanks," Abby sighed, placing the empty cup in the space between her and Kane's chair.

A lock of hair fell into Abby's eyes and so she reached up to quickly braid her hair. She usually only tied her hair up during work hours so as to keep her face clear, but right now any kind of distraction seemed to bother her.

She looked in her peripheral vision to the right and saw Kane with his head tilted to the grey floor. He wasn't paying attention to Ahmad's speech as well. She whispered ever so slightly, " 'Voluntary resignation', huh?"

Kane reacted ever so slightly to her hushed voice and looked over at Abby's deft fingers tying off the end of her braid.

" 'Change of profession' is what they called it, I believe," Kane whispered back. Abby gave him an unbelieving look, prompting an explanation.

"I heard she wanted to work more with the Human Operations department...something about the 'working class'," Kane said. His eyes scanned the room briefly, as if searching for any intruders eavesdropping. Only Officer Shumway, a few fellow members of the guard, and few interested members of the Ark- residents that heard by word of mouth- remained in the audience seating area.

Abby took in a breath, thinking of the implications. _What does that even mean? How could she have worked her whole life to be elected as Chancellor, only to completely abandon it?_

Kane leaned in to Abby's side by a fraction, enough for her to hear his next words.

"I don't trust her."

Neither did Abby.

Only three months to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Happy return of the 100, I can wait for the rest of season 2 :) Please review, cheers!


	5. Movement

_Month 7_

Abby took a long breath in, closing her eyes and relaxing both hands on her stomach.

"Are you alright, Abby?" Callie asked softly. She placed a hand on Abby's forearm comfortingly.

Abby opened her mouth, preparing to speak again when she felt a thump at her stomach. She froze, her soft brown eyes widening. Callie tilted her head to analyze Abby.

"Abby?" Callie asked softly. She placed one of her hands on top of Abby's hand which rested on her stomach. "What's wrong?"

Abby released the breath she was holding and smiled. "I'm absolutely perfect. She's kicking now."

Abby took Callie's hand and placed it on the side of her stomach. Callie smiled and laughed when she felt a 'thump!' at her hand.

The two were sitting side by side on a worn couch in the Recreation Hall. The seat faced a wide window framing the silent, peaceful Earth. It was late into the evening, when most of the residents had gone to sleep for the night, save for the last stragglers finishing up a hasty game of chess.

Abby and Callie frequented this spot often. It had the most wonderful view of Earth, perfect for dreaming up stories of returning back to home, even as children. During the evenings, or even the night times when they were younger, Abby and Callie loved to sit at the couch to share stories of their lives. They could take a break from being students, interns, a diplomat or a doctor. They could just be themselves, together as friends.

"She's so strong!" Callie exclaimed, a bright smile dashing across her lips.

Abby laughed. "She is! She'll be a fighter, this one."

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Callie asked.

A great smile spread across Abby's face as she looked down at their hands on her stomach.

"Well, we've thought of a couple of names but we're not decided yet."

Callie lowered her voice to a whisper, "You know, 'Callie' is a very nice name. Just a thought." Both Abby and Callie laughed, their delight echoing throughout the room.

There was a soft hiss from the sliding door and both women stopped to turn their heads. A weary-looking Marcus Kane walked quietly through the doors, his eyes directed towards the ground. Both the ladies watched as he made his way across the room, heading towards the next set of sliding doors.

"Counsellor Kane?" Callie called out teasingly. Her voice startled Kane and he stopped in his tracks, looking at the women. His open hand that was outstretched towards the door closed and fell to his side.

"Callie...Abby," Kane said, nodding his head. A small smile appeared on his lips as he turned to look at Abby. He looked down and saw Callie's hand on the side of Abby's stomach.

Abby took a sharp breath in and Callie exclaimed, "Oh!"

Kane's expression froze in concern. _What happened? What was...what-_

"Marcus, come here," Abby said. With one hand on her stomach, she extended the other to encourage him closer.

Kane opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Marcus, _quickly_! She's kicking!" Abby repeated, urging him closer.

He moved to the back of the couch, looking down into Abby's eyes. Callie moved her hand off of Abby's stomach and Abby took one of Kane's hands in hers. She pulled his arm down and placed his hand on her swollen stomach, feeling around for the spot.

Thump!

"Did you feel that? Marcus, she kicked you!" Abby exclaimed with excitement. Kane's heart started to beat faster with excitement.

"Let me go get Jake! I'm sure he's still working at this time of night." Callie said as she sped quickly to the Engineering Sector. The sliding doors hissed once again and then closed shut.

Silence permeated the room. The remaining chess players had vacated the Recreation Hall, leaving Abby and Kane alone. Abby sat on the couch, holding Kane's hand on top of her stomach as he leaned over her.

"Yeah. I felt that, Abby," Kane whispered. Abby laughed and closed her eyes, feeling the occasional kick from the child as her hand rested on top of Kane's.

"I can't believe it... it's all been so fast," Abby whispered to herself.

"What's been so fast?" Kane asked. He leaned down to rest his opposite forearm on the back of the couch as his other hand felt the baby's kicks.

"The baby...she'll be here soon, and I don't know..." Abby's said as her thoughts trailed off. "...I don't know if I'm ready...what if it's not good enough...what if _we're_ not good enough."

Kane turned to look into Abby's eyes, watching her blink back the tears in her eyes. She breathed in and shook it off, using one hand to grasp her hair to pull it over one shoulder.

_Damn hormones_, she thought to herself.

"If you're still the Abigail Griffin that I know," Kane said, pausing to think of his next words. "...Then this child is going to absolutely adore their caring, selfless, intelligent Mother...no matter what."

Abby looked at Kane with a mixed expression of unexpected shock and curiosity. She never would have expected those words to be said about her...especially from Marcus.

"Although, she can be a bit bossy but..." Kane added, softly nudging Abby's shoulder with his arm.

"Ha. Ha." Abby replied drily. She pursed her lips, desperate not to give in although she couldn't help it. She grinned and nudged Kane right back, laughing smoothly.

"You know, 'bossy' is just another word for 'confident', and 'always right'," she joked. They laughed together and then settled in silence once more.

Kane looked down at his hands, realizing that they were still resting on Abby's stomach. Her hand remain on top of his, so Kane quickly stood up and slipped his hand out from under hers. He cleared his throat and walked around the couch to the table in front of them.

"Did you want some water, Abby?" Kane asked as he picked up one of two half-drunken mugs of water.

"Yes, thank you. That would be nice," she said. Abby thought she felt a shift in Kane's mannerism just before he had removed his hand from her stomach. _I hope he didn't feel uncomfortable with his hand on me_, she thought. They had never been physically that close before, and she supposed that her being pregnant wouldn't change that.

Kane sat down on the couch beside Abby, leaving a reasonable amount of space between the two of them.

"The next generation...do you think they'll be the ones to make it down to Earth?" Kane asked, staring longingly out the window at the peaceful planet.

Abby watched the seemingly still picture before her. The enormous home, surrounded by an infinity of stars and nothingness.

"I really hope so." Abby looked down at her hands, smiling to herself.

It was quiet once again between the two of them, taking a pause to gather their thoughts.

"Her name is Clarke."

Kane looked over at Abby, taking in the subtle joy shown by her upturned lips and crinkled eyes. He didn't know how to describe it, but Abby's eyes seemed to dance in the light, as if they were elated by her choice in name. He turned his gaze back to the visionary world on the other side of the glass.

"Clarke," Kane whispered under his breath.

"Clarke Griffin," Abby echoed back, barely audible for anybody to hear.

Only two months to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! It's been a while since the last update, so hopefully I'll be able to have the last couple chapters out quicker. Thanks for hanging on, hope you enjoyed, please review :)


	6. Trades

_Month Eight_

Abby tucked the silver, scratched disk under her arm and pushed her hair back, pulling it into a braid down her shoulder. She was starting to feel warm as they waited in the line to deposit their rations slips.

"You feeling okay, Baby?" Jake asked his wife as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Abby's cheeks were starting to look a little flushed.

Holding onto the disc with her right hand, Abby replied, "I'm fine, it's just a little warm in here". She felt cooler after pulling her hair back, allowing her skin to breathe.

"Here, let me take your coat then. You're not going back to the lab, right?" Jake asked. Abby shook her head and slid off the navy blue lab coat, letting Jake hold it in one of his hands. Jake's other free hand reached around his wife's waist, resting around her hip. His fingers absentmindedly stroked her skin through Abby's shirt, feeling the spot between her hip and her eight-month pregnant belly.

Jake looked down at Abby, thinking to himself. She looked absolutely beautiful, how she simply radiated with delight and confidence, no matter where she was. And the way she carried herself and their child, in which he or she would be welcomed to the world very shortly.

'Blip! Blip!'

Jake looked down at the worn out pager clipped to his hip. The thing was so old that it wouldn't even be useful as scrap metal. Many items such as these were in even worse conditions on the Ark.

"I'm sorry, Abby. That's Roberts about the CO2 scrubbers," Jake said in apology. He looked down at Abby and pressed her waist with his hand comfortingly.

"I'll be fine, Jake, it'll take only a couple minutes here." Abby replied. He leaned down slightly to capture Abby's lips with his, kissing her softly. He looked at her for a split second with hesitation.

"Go!" Abby said with a smile. "I'll be fine!"

Jake laughed and gave Abby a small peck on the top of her head with his lips before turning to move quickly down the hallway. He disappeared around the corner.

Abby pulled her shoulders back and stretched out the weary muscles. She held the rationing slip and the disc in one hand, and held her other hand against the side of her stomach. It wouldn't be long until baby Clarke reached her due date...the time just seemed to fly by faster than she thought.

"Abigail!" a voice called out behind her.

Abby turned her head and saw Vera Kane making her way towards her.

"Abigail, dear, how are you doing? It was such a _pleasure_ to see you at the service yesterday, Abigail. Perhaps Jacob could come next time? I would like to thank him on his work on the tree," Vera said softly. Abby smiled and turned her body towards Vera.

Vera continued, "You left right before the watering ceremony, I would have-"

Abby jumped in quickly, before Vera could say anything else. "Oh, I wasn't feeling too well. I thought it would be best if I left instead."

"Not feeling too well! Oh, but you are well now?" Vera asked.

"Yes, much better, thank you Mrs. Kane." Abby said politely.

Vera looked down at Abby's stomach and a wide smile appeared on her face. "I hear you are still working though, Abigail. Will you be taking some time off soon?

"Well, yes, I'm supposed to be relaxing lately, but with my job such a word is rarely spoke of," she said as they both laughed.

Vera took one of Abby's hands and patted the back of it. Her fingers brushed against the metal disc in Abby's hands. She looked down questioningly.

Abby took the disc in her hands and flipped it over, showing the scratched coloured face.

" 'A Space Odyssey'," Abby said, reading off the disc.

A smile brightened Vera's face. "Ah, a classic! Did you know that Marcus loved that film as a boy?"

"No, I didn't," Abby replied, shaking her head.

"Well, I do wish that Marcus will find somebody nice to settle down with. Such a nice girl like you-"

"Still trying to convert people, Vera? It's good to have the doctor, then perhaps you could actually fix you own mistakes."

Both Abby and Vera turned their heads towards the sound. The line had dissipated, revealing Nygel as she stood behind the counter, tapping her fingers impatiently on the metal.

"Not all of us have the heart to follow what we believe in, Nygel," Abby retorted.

"Hmm," Nygel hummed, giving Abby a challenging grin.

Vera looked back at Abby, gave the back of her hand one last pat. She released her hand and said softly to Abby, "Perhaps I should begin preparing for tonight's meeting. I do hope to see you again, Abigail."

"Yes, perhaps I will," Abby responded. Vera turned and headed down the hallway, disappearing around the corner

"Next up, sweetheart. I certainly don't have all day," Nygel beckoned.

Abby stepped forward and slid two ration slips through the cloudy window. Nygel put both the slips into a box, to be reused again and punched in a list of numbers on a computer.

"You must be well stocked at medical, Abby. I hear there's been a new shipment lately...morphine."

Their eyes locked, each giving the other a knowing glare. Abby pursed her lips, thinking carefully of her next words.

"Yes...it's good that we keep them locked up as well. I like to know _exactly_ where they go." Abby sounded impatient as she tapped her fingers against the counter.

Nygel paused and rested her hands on the computer keyboard, unsatisfied with the answer.

"The child will be coming soon, Abigail?" Nygel asked. "Perhaps the Griffin account could use extra vitamins...iron? B12? Calc-"

Abby cut her off immediately. "I don't need anything from you, Nygel. Just give me my receipt."

Nygel laughed. "That Blake child was certainly healthy when he arrived, now wasn't he? Quite a feat considering the rations cut during that year."

Abby opened her mouth, only to be cut off by Nygel once more.

"Aurora's been looking...lively lately. I wonder how, for a simple seamstress," Nygel said. A tiny piece of paper printed from beside the computer, and Nygel took it in her hand.

"You are absolutely ridiculous, Nygel." Abby reached out her hand to grab the paper Nygel held. Nygel pulled it away just in time, leaning forward closer to Abby.

"Who knows, Abigail. One day, _you might need me_. They all do in the end," Nygel whispered with deceitful sweetness.

Nygel held her hand out and Abby took the paper from her hands. Jamming it into her pocket, Abby turned swiftly around and left the tight room as quickly as she could. The temperature seemed to have dropped swiftly...or maybe it was her nerves. Everything seemed to be affecting her lately, and having to visit Nygel didn't help. Abby thought about putting on her jacket, when she remembered that Jake had taken it with him to Engineering.

Her feet took her automatically around each corner, and through the doors. All that Abby could think about was Nygel's 'offer'. She knew she would never want to take anything from Nygel, much less as a trade. Had other people really taken her up for the pills? Perhaps even more than once...but that was impossible-

Abby passed through the last set of doors and...instead of back to her room, or even to medical, somehow she had ended up in a small space lined with chairs. At the front of the room, a small table held an even smaller, green tree.

Vera was just finishing up her preparations for the evening's ceremony when she turned around and spotted Abby standing at the doorway.

"You've come to stay, Abigail?" Vera asked with a kind smile.

Abby didn't move for a moment, and stood at her position by the metal doors. Abby made her decision and walked towards the front row of seats, taking a spot in the front.

"Yes. I've come to stay, Mrs. Kane."

Only one month to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading (and staying after that long, long break!). I would love to see you guys review, especially for the last chapter coming up :) Cheers!


End file.
